disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
House Of Mouse (Dark Ride)
House Of Mouse 'is a 3-D EMV Dark Ride at 'Walt Disney’s Hollywood Studios Tennessee 'in the Animation Courtyard Area Of The Park At 'Walt Disney World Tennessee 'and at 'Disney-MGM Studios New York 'n 'Disney New York Resort TBA. Facade The outside of the building is set up to look like an animation studio. There is a sign with Animation written in bold letters running down the building. There is also the logo as seen above attached to the building, which is very colourful. The queue will be outdoor at first, but you will go inside for the first pre-show. Here, you will get to know that you are a VIP guest for the House of Mouse . Now you will get backstage passes to see the characters here. Then we enter the indoor part of the queue. Queue The queue area is set up to resemble an old animation studio. First we will get a small hallway with Disney animation movie posters, which from time to time make movements. The second part now will have a hallway with doors along the queue line. On the doors you can find the names of some of your favorite Disney characters. Behind the doors you can hear and see some of the characters by shadows and sound effects. When you pass Mickey's door, you hear him having a Phone call saying that everyone in the theater should be getting ready for the big show. Further down the queue is the recording studio where you can see Snow White, Aurora, Cinderella, Ariel, Belle, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Anna, Rapunzel and Elsa having a brief recording of their songs. The effect will be similar to the recording queue scene from Rock n' Rollercoaster. In this part you can sing along with songs as Almost there, Let it Go and Once Upon A Dream. Preshow The next room is the preshow it will be the prop room containing many cartoon like props, with some of them being interactive( like the Genie's lamp, the flower from Tangled and many more). There are screens showing some of the old and new animated shorts of the big five of Disney. Then Mickey appears on the screen telling us that the taxi cab is almost there,meanwhile Magic Mirror brings the Disney Villains. The Disney Villains has a plan to destroy The Taxi Tour Ride Then the queue simulates the feeling of going outside. We are now in Toontown. Guests work themselves to the end of the line where they are given 3D glasses and board a taxicab sitting four across in the front and four across in the back. The ride system of the ride will be a combination of the Amazing spiderman ride and Dinosaur The cab speeds off into a dark alley. Through the speakers you will hear Mickey telling the guests that he's glad that they are coming, but then Goofy and Donald are heard in the background saying that some villains are on the loose and are now blocking the way to the House of Mouse. Now you will see Maleficent, Jafar, Scar, Ursula, Hades, Cruella de Vil and Doctor Facilier. Maleficent says that they are here to crash Mickey's party and to take over the House of Mouse. Maleficent then yells : Get em Scar. Scar lands on the front of our cab, which will start shaking. He then pulls his paw up behind his head to for one big final slash. “I’ll tell Simba you said ‘hello’.”. The cab spins throwing Scar off and we crash through the side of a building. We find ourselves driving through a diner where we see Audio-Animatronics of Huey, Duey and Louie sitting at a table sharing a tall chocolate milkshake. We can actually smell chocolate. “Hey! Watch where you’re going.” they scream as we zoom by. We also see Timon and Pumbaa eating a big plate of bugs. “AHHHH! It’s Scar and he’s right behind you!” Timon screams.We then bust out the front door of the diner and Scar leaps in front of the cab (3D effect on the screen). He has us blocked as he laughs and creeps forward. Simba comes from out of nowhere and pounces on him, pinning him to the ground. “I’ll take care of him! You guys get out of here!” We take a sharp right turn and speed away. We are speeding along a where to our right is the ocean at the bottom of the hill (3D effect on the screen). Ursula comes out and taunts us with her sinister laugh (3D effect on another screen). Her tentacles start reaching into our cab and twirling inches in front of our face as we feel water dripping on us by audio animatronics. She then hits our cab sending us spinning off down the side of the hill. We land in the water and our cab starts bobbing in the water. We start to feel the cab rise and then see a giant animatronic of Ursula’s face in front of our cab as tentacles come over the side of the cab. She is laughing manically. We hear Sebastian's voice coming from the water beneath us. “Ursula, you let them go!” The Ursula head looks down as if she is looking at Sebastian. “Not a chance pathetic crab salad!” “So be it!” We hear the blast of a triton as the room lights up in a gold glow by King Triton, who was called by Sebastian. She drops us and we are splashed as we start floating in the water again. King Triton swims up to us and tells us to leave. He and Sebastian swim under water splashing his tail and getting us a little wet. We start floating into the next area as Captain Hook and Mr. Smee row up in front of us. Captain Hook has a cannon on the row boat and lights the fuse. A blast of air comes shooting at our faces. “I won’t miss THIS time!” We hear a tick-tock noise getting louder and louder. “What’s that? Is that… Smee! Get me out of here!” We see the crocodile chase their boat away. The crocodile will be an audio animatronic Peter Pan comes onto the screen, appearing through the smoke and flying in front of us. “I think you guys could use a little help getting out of here!” He grabs Tinkerbell and sprinkles some Pixie Dust on us. We fly out of the water and back onto land. In the next area we are back on land in a dark area and can’t see anything. We hear Hades voice and it gets warm. The flame on Hades head appears and he is walking up to us lighting up the area (3D effect on the screen). “I have to hand it to you guys. What an incredible performance! I give it two thumbs WAY up!” He shoots flames out of his fingers and we feel hot air on our cab. “It’s a shame you’ll have to be going so soon.” Flames shoot out from the side of the walls but our cab is pulled back to safety. “Hercules! Noooo!” We hear Hercules from BEHIND our cab. We are thrown by Hercules forward into Hades knocking him down as we turn into the next area and hear, “You’re mine Hades!” as Hades screams. Jafar is standing in front of us and he has his scepter (3D effect on the screen). “You think you can run from us!” He points his scepter at us and its eyes start glowing red. Jafar starts rising into the air and our cab follows. “Aladdin won’t be able to save you now! Mickey sure is going to be upset that you missed his little party!” Jafar changes into a giant snake. Then, Aladdin and Abu come flying in on a magic carpet. Jafar drops us as we plummet to the ground. The Genie flies in from nowhere and turns into a giant whoopee cushion that catches us, while letting out a huge… “noise”. We drive away and hear Genie in the background yell “It’s showtime!” and hear a battle going on between Jafar, Aladdin and Genie. Now you will drive through the Streets. Now here Cruella de Vil shows up in her roadster yelling you imbeciles, thinking you could escape us. She bumps into us a few times. Then Pongo and Perdita show up and hold a net. You will see Cruella crash into the net afterwards. Then you enter a dark room with a few flames lighting up the walls. Soon it reveals that shadows appear and masks are present. We hear Docotr Facilier welcoming us to the other side. You will see voodoo dolls, masks and shadows singing Are You Ready? But then Louis and Tiana break Facilier's idol and you see him getting taken away by the voodoo spirits. In the next area we see Maleficent (3D effect on the screen). Smoke shoots out from underneath the screen. A giant animatronic of Maleficent as the dragon comes down from the ceiling above our cab. Mickey comes running out onto the screen in his Fantasia attire to stop Maleficent. We see a small battle between the on screen Mickey and the animatronic Maleficent. Mickey is struggling to save us, but coming for the rescue are various characters running forward with smoke pouring down from Maleficent as she screams. We speed off around the corner and Goofy, Donaldand a gang of characters come scrambling in front of us (3D effect on the screen). Goofy says, “Gorsh, we sure are sorry.” Mickey comes running in throwing off his Fantasia outfit to reveal a tux. “Golly, folks. That sure was a crazy ride. At least you made it here in one piece.” Minnie steps forward “Mickey! It’s time for the show to start!” Mickey says, “Glad you made it folks, pull around front and find your seats. Enjoy the show. We’ll see you reeeeeeal soon!” followed up by his trademark laugh. Exit The ride exits into the restaurant, House of Mouse. This will be similar to the Ratatouille Adventure and Chez Remy in Paris. I hope you liked this new addition to the Animation Courtyard in Hollywood Studios as gusts go to the gift shop where all toys, clothes, and dvd was. At the outside of the building, 2015 Refurbishment On May 22, 2014, Disney announced that House Of Mouse Ride will recieve a Major refurbishment, with 4K High-Definition Projection Screen,With plans to Re-master the entire ride film in High definition update the ride's mechanics, replace the film Projectors with Infitecdigital projectorsn And Added the Docotr Facilier part of the ride TBACategory:Dark Rides Category:3-D/ 4-D rides Category:EMV rides Category:Tennessee Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Simulators